13 ghost's day off
by crazy-in-the-mind
Summary: some random short stories of the 12 ghosts being random crazy and just plain stupid in the glass house.
1. Jackal is crazy

**I do not own 13 ghost. I was really bored when I wrote this so ya.**

**Ch 1. Jackal is crazy**

Jackal lay on his side staring at angry princess. "woman…..body…..kill." he muttered to his self just as he always does. The hand that held his head up scratched the metal cage around his head making high pitched screeching sounds. "Ryan if you don't stop that Im going to kill you!"

Jackal jumped up to his feet dancing a few steps away from angry princess, who was raising her knife slowly. "princess Im all ready dead. Plus I could just do this!" he sided stepped over to the side she was blinded in. "now you cant see me!" angry princess lunged at jackal trying to stab him.

Hammer and Juggernaut watched jackal running away from angry princess. His hands raised above his caged head laughing madly. "That man is crazy!" "He's insane." Juggernaut corrected. Running in to the many glass walls jackal fell backwards. "Ha Ah….Ha Ha Ha! My cage is heavy! I cant get up!" He cried out kicking his legs wildly.

Juggernaut shuck his head and turned around dramatically walking away.

Hammer looked at the jackal to the juggernaut. He then ran after juggernaut leaving jackal alone in the hall. Jackal stared up at the glass floor above him.

"damn"


	2. a day out west

**Man people 15 hits and no reviews! Please at least tell me if they suck? Then at least I know! sighs**

**Any way I do not own 13 ghost.**

**Ch2. A day out west.**

The first born son ran around happily. His favorite movie wild wild west just ended. It made him so happy that he wonted to play cowboys and Indians with someone. Sadly the only people in the glass house he now lived in was full of cranky adults. There was one teenager here who carried a bat around, but all he wonted to do was play baseball. There was also a girl a bit older then the teen but she couldn't move her arms. That was no fun.

May be the jackal would wont to play with him! The man Cyrus was always saying he liked to play with the girls he hunted. Maybe he would like to play?! Oh and princess was a nice person maybe she'll play too, and Hammer! He always tells stories of how he played with his two little girls before they died! "Ya I'll ask them!"

The first born son ran around the glass maze of a basement tell he found them. Princess was talking to Hammer while jackal sat in an empty cell being his usual self. The first born son smiled as he walked up to princess tugging her wet hair lightly. She stopped talking and turned her head towards him. "What is it Billy?" "Princess will you, Hammer, and Jackal play cowboys and Indians?" "Go to hell kid! Wait we're already here!" jackal called out from the cell. The first born son's eyes started to water.

Princess knelt down to look at him. "Don't mind that idiot. We'll play with you in a little while. Ok? But right now im talking to George." The first born son burst in to a fit of tears and shrieks. "I WONT TO PLAY NOW!!!!" he whaled. "Ah! Get the damn kid to stop crying!!!" Jackal yelled his metal cage vibrating from the shrieks alone. "calm down kiddo we'll play with you." Hammer said in a load voice. The first born son stopped crying. "really?" "Ya sure." "Yay. I'll go get my toys!!!"

30 minutes in to the game.

Princess, Hammer, and the first born son who were all dressed as Indians chased after Jackal who was dressed as a cowboy in hopes to shot him with a bow.

"Hammer I hope you go to hell for saying we'd play with him. AHHHH!!!!" Jackal yelled as a arrow nearly hit him.

**Another chapter bites the dust! I know I use a lot of Jackal he's just my favorite that's all. If you won't a character in the story or have an idea please feel welcomed to tell me! **


	3. why dennis hates pop ups

**Hi I'm back with the next story, but first a special thanks for Kure-ji-chikan for all her help! this story is about why Dennis hates when the ghost pop up.**

**Once again I do not own thir13en ghost. Ok to the story.**

1st ghost

It was Dennis's first job for Cyrus. He had to emit that the old guy was a grump. It was always Dennis do this and Dennis do that, and he has only bin working for him a day!

The first place was an old play grown that was scheduled to be torn down I two weeks.

The place was all rust and metal. Dennis sighed and sat on one of the old swings. Big mistake! The swing snapped at the weight, Sending Dennis falling to the ground. The instant his butt made contacted with the ground flashes ran throw his mind like a movie in fast-forward. Some were of a snotty kid watching a TV show. Another was of the same boy being shot with an arrow by his best friend and revile. The last was the boy's ghost looking for his best friend yelling at the top of his lungs "the cowboy doesn't loss!!! The Indian does!!!! Come back here!!" Dennis jumped up breathless. "Cyrus!? This kid is not happy! He thinks we're going to stop him from looking for his friend!" Cyrus smiled wickedly. "good good. That means he will be easier to catch." At those words a glass box was brought out. In the box was a child size dummy holding a bow. The box closed in a matter of seconds. "We have him." Cyrus announced. "What? I don't see him." Cyrus handed Dennis a pair of glass. "Not very stylish." "Just put them on!" Dennis put the glass on and walked close up to the glass box. "I don't see AHHHH!" Dennis yelled out, and fell on his ass when the boy slammed an ax against the glass. "Dennis I wont you to meet the first born so." Cyrus said.

Ghost 2

The next ghost was a bit better. Dennis also got to go fishing while trying to find him. Cyrus's ran dropped the glass box into the water then drought it up again. Dennis walked up to the glass box. The decapitated body of a man in plastic rap its head lay in its left arm also rapped. Dennis yelled out running over to the side of the boat and emptied out his stomach. "That is the torso." Cyrus said.

Ghost 3

This ghost was located at an old school' football field at the 50 yard line. When Dennis touched the ground flashes of a cheerleader came to him. The next was of her boyfriend catching her and his best friend making out on prom night. Then her boyfriend killing his best friend. The last was him strangling her and the words "the bitch broke my heart. So I broke her neck." She was also an easer one to catch. Once again Dennis was compelled to take a look at her. When he put the glasses on he sew a body with red eyes and blue lips from being strangled staring back at him. Dennis fell back speechless. "This is the bond woman"

Ghost 4

This one was the saddest of all the ghost. All Dennis had to do was find her at saint josephs hospital. All Cyrus had to do was say that he would bring her husband and children to her to get her into the box. When Dennis sew her she was crying he sat down next to the box and cried with her.

Ghost 5

Heads rolled with this ghost. Uh more like flew ten feet. Cyrus didn't need Dennis's help for this ghost. That had a memorial set up for him so Dennis waited in the truck. When he herd screaming coming out side. He looked out the window just in time to see the head of one of the man go frying past the truck. Dennis screamed and fainted.

Ghost 6

This one had her issue that Dennis did not won't to get into. He remembered his dad talking about her when he read the news paper one day. they knew were she was already so Dennis waited outside the closed bathroom door trying his hardest to block out the screams of the dieing man inside the bathroom. Cyrus was the first to walk out "the angry princess." He muttered. Dennis got up and walked up to the glass box. What he sew in it was a beautiful woman. Of course that was until she hit the glass with a butcher's knife trying to stable him. Of course Dennis screamed and fell on his ass.

Ghost 7, 8 & 9

Dennis could not be there to catch the pilgrimess or the great child and dire mother do to the flu. He was very happy about that because the great child killed more then half of Cyrus's man protecting his mother.

Ghost 10

This one sucked and it sucked big time. They were in an old western ghost town some were near Texas. When Dennis laid his hand on the ground he sew flashes of a loving father playing with his kids. The next one was him finding his family murdered and him taking revenge. The last was his death. At first Dennis felt bad for this man who was badly wronged, but then the ghost tried to kill him twice all his simplify vanished. When they finally catch him Dennis went up to the glass sticking out his tongue. The ghost took one of the nails out of his head and drove it at a glass with his hammer. Dennis screamed and fell. "That is the hammer and if I was you I wouldn't do that again."

Ghost 11

Hell's winter Dennis would never forget this ghost. He killed all of Cyrus's man but four including Cyrus and himself. If that wasn't enough he clawed at the glass making high pitched ear shattering sounds, and when Dennis would yell at him to shut up or stop it he would just laugh madly.

**Wellp you know the rest from here and if you don't then please rent thir13en ghost!**


	4. Go fish

**Hello and thank you so much for waiting for the next chapter. **

**Sadly things have only gotten worse, but its made me see you just got to keep moving forward.**

**I don't known 13 ghost sad isn't it. **

-Go Fish-

It was a rainy dull day out and the 13 ghost were bored out of their minds.

Jackal sat in the Conner of his glass prison muttering to himself .

Angry princess was using one of the glass walls as a mirror to fix her wet hair.

Hammer was making a bird house out of some wood her found upstairs.

Juggernaut was using a laptop he stole from Cyrus's office to look up new car models.

First born son was watching a western (as normal).

The torso was trying to learn how to walk on his hands but, sadly failing.

The bond woman was cheering the torn prince on as he hit baseballs around the glass maze.

The pilgrimess was just flouting around watching every thing.

The dire mother was feeding the great child.

And finally the withered lover was running around being a mother to the other 11 ghosts.

Jackal jumped up from his sitting position , he walked out into the hall.

"All this silence is driving me more insane then I already am!!!!

GET OFF YOUR DAMN ASSES , AND LETS DO SOMETHING!!!" he yelled.

Bad choice of action for the withered lover came walking throw the hall at that very minute.

"RYAN!!" she scowled he looked down at his feet.

"we have children in this house so watch your mouth!" "yes mother."

He said. "thank you Ryan. Now why don't we all play a card game?"

Jackal looked up at the withered lover. "if you mean strip poker that means princess cant play unless we can get her in a cute little number."

"no no not that type of card game!"

"then what type?"

-in the middle of the game-

All 13 ghosts sat at a round table each had a hand of cards with the rest in a pile at the middle of the table.

It was the torso's turn his head that was sitting on the table looked over his cards.

"mmmm dd mmmm mmm m mmmm mmm mmm"

Princess looked up "I think he asked if George had a 9 of hearts?"

Hammer looked at his cards. "sorry Jimmy go fish."

Princess reached over to the middle of the table and grabbed a card handing it to the torso.

Jackal rested his caged head in his hand and fanned his head with his cards. "this isn't the type of game I was hopping for."

The withered lover smiled at his comment "you said you wonted to do something this is something."

Jackal sighed "My princess do you have a jack of spades?"

"here you go Ryan." she said handing him the card.

**Ya that's one more chapter down once again thank you for waiting!!!**


End file.
